At The Coffee Shop
by ceruleanday
Summary: AU. RemusLily. Apa jadinya kalau pria yang sengaja kau intai dari arah meja terpojok kedai kopi favoritmu ternyata sukses memergokimu? Atau saat kau menyadari alasan mengapa pria yang hobi memasukkan lima balok gula sekaligus itu sengaja meninggalkan kaleng Whiskas miliknya di meja kasir? Oh ya. Itu semua adalah takdir, Ms. Evans. Enjoy!


Hal inilah yang membuat saya tetap bertahan untuk menulis. Sejelek dan seburuk apapun tulisan saya, yang bagi saya adalah kebahagiaan untuk diri saya sendiri. Bukan untuk kepuasaan siapapun. Saya sangat bersyukur jika ada yang membaca fanfiksi saya yang terkadang njelimet dan _complicated _dalam masalah deskrip dsb. Jika Lily adalah saya, maka Remus adalah seseorang yang bagi saya berwujud dorongan semangat itu. _Thx for everyone who support me to write more, more, and more. For all the people who encourage me with words, hugs and kisses, I may stand still in here. Love you all._

**AU. I love Remus and Lily as couple. Sweet cheese. App 4702 counts. Fluff, perhaps. Listen to Landon Pigg's 'Falling in Love at The Coffee Shop' for more feelings. _  
_**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**At The Coffee Shop**

_by _Leon

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Fantasy is escapist, and that is its glory. If a soldier is imprisioned by the enemy, don't we consider it his duty to escape? If we value the freedom of mind and soul, if we're partisans of liberty, then it's our plain duty to escape, and to take as many people with us as we can!_

_—**J.R.R Tolkien**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Astaga._

Satu kedipan.

_Kepalanya tidak rusak karena membentur aspal, 'kan?_

Dua kedipan.

_Demi kaus kaki. Dia memasukkan lima biji gula kubus ke dalam cangkir latter-nya. Sekaligus!_

Tiga kedipan. Ternganga.

_Dia tahu ada penyakit yang akan muncul akibat kebanyakan makan gula tidak sih?_

Sembari melirik dengan sudut mata, seperti teropong kapal selam, gadis itu menurunkan majalah yang menutupi wajahnya. Mencuripandang seorang pria berambut pastel yang kerapkali mengganggu akal sehatnya setiap ia berkunjung ke kedai kopi yang terletak tepat di pinggir kawasan bangunan tua kota London. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia akan memilih kursi terpojok dengan punggung menghadap tembok tak berpelitur, dibiarkan menyerupai dinding-dinding museum. Ide unik untuk melonggarkan otak yang dibebali terlalu banyak naskah serta skrip novel yang tidak lagi dilanjutkannya semenjak teror para fans membludak dari kotak posnya. Gadis itu—ya—dengan gaun semiformal selutut, ia baru saja melewati satu hari di mana pernikahan sahabatnya, Alice, adalah hal paling sakral yang dilaluinya seumur hidup. Melihat sahabat karib semasa SMU melepaskan masa lajang dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir seorang pangeran layaknya impian para gadis muda. Di mana ia hanya secuil pelakon hidup yang menjual mimpi-mimpi itu melalui tulisan eksotis tapi tak berencana untuk membawa pernikahan itu ke dunia yang riil.

Kenyataan membuktikan, ah bukan, hanya survey bahwa sekitar 86 persen wanita berusia di bawah tiga puluh tahun di Inggris adalah sekumpulan pemuja teori _'I love my job'. _Salah satunya adalah Lily Evans. Itulah ia—si gadis di balik lembar majalah Runway edisi Paris in Summer. Seorang pelayan sedang menunggu di samping mejanya. Memberi tampang lucu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?"

"Umm, ah kurasa tidak ada. Aku hanya—_err—_sedang kau tahu—mencoba mencari ide dan sebagainya. Aku penulis novel, ngomong-ngomong. Tapi aku dalam krisis plot dan butuh asupan kalori. Yap."

Si pelayan bercelemek hitam menarik alisnya. "Jadi… apa Anda butuh sesuatu? Mungkin ingin tambahan krim atau sebagainya?"

"Ah!" Ia menurunkan majalah itu dari wajahnya. Mengawasi antara si wajah pelayan dengan kepala berambut pastel berjarak lima meja kosong di depannya. Mata bergerak seperti jarum metronom. "Err—aku tahu kalau ini sangat mengganggu tapi kita sama-sama memiliki kesepakatan bahwa Inggris adalah negara bebas—yeah walau tidak sebebas Amerika, tentu. Privasi, ya. Masih dijunjung tinggi. Ini bukan soal aku ingin mengorek alasan kenapa kau lebih sering memakai boot ketimbang sepatu _flat_ atau mengapa kedai ini terlalu sering menggunakan musik jazz daripada memutar _blues_. Intinya, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu satu hal?"

Satu detik setelahnya, si pelayan mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia menyimak kata-kata gadis itu seperti kalkulator manual.

"Y-ya, tentu. Kurasa."

"Nah—" mata hazel miliknya menatap lurus. Pria berambut pastel itu tengah berdiri, melambaikan tangan, seorang pelayan berusia dua puluhan datang sembari membawa nampan kosong dalam pelukannya, muncul kerutan di jidat sang novelis, gadis pelayan itu tersenyum sipu, si pria mengeluarkan beberapa lembar poundsterling, ia pergi, dan masalah selesai. "—orang itu, aku sering melihatnya duduk di samping jendela seorang diri. Dari arah mejaku sekarang. Aku ingin tahu apakah—"

"Mr. Lupin, nona. Namanya. Pengunjung tetap kami semenjak tahun baru kemarin. Pria yang tampan, bukan?" Ada senyum kepuasan di bibirnya ketika menjawab pertanyaan Lily.

Kali ini, si gadis yang melipat lidah. Membentuk garis lurus di bibirnya. "Eh? Ya, mungkin." Ia berbisik. "Dari mana ia—"

"Maaf, nona. Memberi informasi lebih jauh mengenai detil privasi pengunjung kami kepada pengunjung lain adalah perbuatan lancang. Aku tidak bisa memberi Anda informasi lainnya lebih dari sebuah nama." potong si pelayan bercelemek. Tarikan di kedua sudut bibirnya tampak mengedut pada sisi-sisi wajahnya. Aneh sekaligus menyebalkan.

_Free country for free informations. _Sepertinya istilah semacam itu tidak benar-benar berlaku pada negeri di bawah kepemimpinan seorang Ratu. Atau mungkin begitulah yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Mencari tahu identitas seseorang seperti seorang intel hanya ada dalam film-film. Lagipula, yang dibutuhkannya cuma nama. Itu cukup. _Oh ya_?

Si novelis mengudikkan bahunya. Menyembunyikan ekspresi _pouting _sekaligus _eager _setelah mengangkat kembali tinggi-tinggi majalah itu. Mengangguk dan berdehem. "_Ok. Thanks_."

"_You're welcome._ Ada hal lain yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih banyak _uh—_"

"Nama saya Annie."

Di balik lembar katalog berisi riasan ala musim panas, ada bibir yang dibentuk menyerupai pahatan lekukan gitar. Sekali lagi, ia memaksa urat saraf di wajahnya untuk menyulam senyum.

"_Ok then_. Kalau ada yang lain, Anda bisa memanggilku."

Lalu, cemberut.

Lily Evans dikenal dengan kekerasankepala miliknya terhadap konversasi sepihak. Sejujurnya, ia lemah dalam hal berdebat. Bukan karena kehabisan kata-kata untuk menghajar musuhnya hingga babak belur, melainkan pengaturan meteran _pengendalian diri _dan tempramen. Manajemen emosi yang buruk selalu menjadi problematika interpersonal. Pengaruh sikap dan karakter _jangan pernah bergantung pada orang lain _yang ditanamkan kepadanya sejak cilik cukup mendukung alasan itu. Kadang pula ia tak segan menjatuhkan ultimatum kepada siapapun yang menghina tulisannya. Karena itu—ya—ia berhenti menulis.

Bombardir surat penggemar serta serangkaian serangan kritik ambigu dari orang-orang yang menganggap tulisannya terkesan menjual mimpi—tidak juga bisa disalahkan mengingat ia mencintai _science fiction_—tentang bagaimana caranya memulai sistem pemerintahan baru di masa depan dan yang lainnya membuat hari-harinya semakin gila. Belum lagi dengan kabar Alice kini telah keluar dari grup lajang buatannya semasa kuliah. Demi Merlin, rasa-rasanya ingin terjun dari sungai Seinne!

Kendati demikian, ada satu hal menarik yang terjadi di hari pertama ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartemennya. Hari pertama ia melihat matahari secara sempurna. Hari pertama ia menghirup udara musim semi di kota London. Hari pertama ia menyapa Mrs. McGonagall, tetangga sebelah, tanpa wajah bersungut-sungut. Hari pertama ia mengelus ekor Mrs. Norris, kucing peliharaan satpam gedung apartemen yang galak dan tukang mencakar. Hari pertama ia berkata ingin bangkit dari semua keterpurukan ini. Dan, hari pertama itulah yang mengantarkannya pada keingintahuan besar terhadap sosok pria berambut pastel yang hobi menyesap secangkir _latte _dengan memasukkan lima blok gula putih sekaligus. Tersenyum lembut dengan wajah menghadap terpaan sinar putih dari arah jendela kedai. Membaca _entah-apa-itu _dengan alis yang kadang dikerutkan. Sejujurnya, Lily terkesima—secara teknis—dengan karakter seperti pria itu. Soal ketampanan mungkin menambah rasa penasarannya.

Buru-buru ia meneguk sisa _frapucinno _pesanannya dan bangkit. Membiarkan teriknya matahari musim panas membakar kulit pucat kemerahan miliknya. Lalu, kembali mengelilingi kota London seperti seorang turis.

Berusaha menyulut api kecil yang pernah padam.

.

.

.

"Duapuluh _Euro, _Miss."

"Aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan?"

"Mesin tidak pernah berbohong. Total belanjaan Anda duapuluh Euro."

"Tapi, hei, tadi aku sudah mengkalkulasi sendiri belanjaanku sebelum ke sini. Coba kau ulangi lagi."

Beberapa pasang mata cukup tertarik memandangi aksi kucing-kucingan seorang pembeli dengan kasir. Alih-alih menyuruh nona berbaju kuning pucat itu cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusan imbisilnya dengan total belanjaan, semuanya tertarik untuk menyaksikan betapa kukuhnya pribadi seorang gadis terhadap hal yang dipercayainya. Sulit melihat kejadian langka itu secara _live _di London. Sebagian besar akan memberikan apa yang tertera jelas di layar kasir tanpa mengamati lamat-lamat. Sontak, gadis itu memekik. Ia menunjuk sebuah makanan kaleng untuk kucing di antara tumpukan kantung belanjaannya.

"Itu bukan punyaku." Sukses, ia melipat lengan. Memberi tampang _jangan main-main denganku_. "Dan kau sudah memasukkan barang itu ke dalam struk belanjaanku."

"Tapi—"

Si pelayan kasir terdesak. Ia menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari-cari kemungkinan ada perlindungan yang bisa didapatkannya. Sebaliknya, deretan antrian di belakang si gadis mulai meribut riuh. Mencaci dan mengata-ngatai kerja si kasir yang kurang beres. Mengomentari bahkan sengaja keluar dari barisan antrian untuk mengomel di depan manajer toko pusat makanan kaleng itu.

"_For God sake! _Sepertinya ada yang belum memasukkan makanan kaleng untuk kucing ke dalam kantung belanjaanku. Untung saja aku mengecek isinya sebelum angkat kaki dengan mobilku."

Di antara gemuruh. Badai protes. Atau sambaran petir kritikan. Ada satu bagian di bumi yang tetap stabil walau tertimpa pergolakan di atas langit tersebut. Gadis berbaju kuning pucat itu hanya sempat menoleh, namun lagi-lagi ia harus mengutuk kebiasaan buruknya lupa menggantung kacamata di atas puncak hidungnya. Pengelihatan buruk diperparah dengan pengendalian diri yang tipis bukanlah kombinasi yang baik. Tetapi, ia melihat rambut pastel itu. Dan senyum lembut itu. Lalu, kerutan di antara kedua alisnya.

Lily Evans tersedak. Perhatian si pelayan kasir tepat mengarah padanya.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Miss. Ini kesalahan saya karena tidak melihat masih ada satu item belanjaan di balik komputer penghitung dan memasukkannya begitu saja ke dalam kantung Miss. Ini hari pertama saya magang sebagai pelayan kasir." Dengan nada takut-takut, si pelayan kasir mencoba meminta maaf. Pandangannya berbalik pada pria yang baru saja tiba itu. Pria berambut pastel yang menurut Lily Evans adalah pria yang hobi memasukkan lima balok gula ke dalam cangkir _latte-_nya. "A-ah, kurasa ini adalah makanan kaleng untuk kucing Anda yang terlupakan. Maafkan saya, Sir. Maaf. Saya akan mengganti kerugiannya."

Seorang laki-laki berkumis dengan badan gempal muncul dari deretan antrian. Mencoba mencari celah meski terasa sesak untuk tubuhnya yang melebihi luasnya gentong air. Dengan tampang seperti akan memakan si pelayan itu dengan bulat-bulat, ia meletakkan telunjuknya ke arah dada si kasir. Memaki seperti seorang bos besar yang cukup terhina akibat kelakuan anak buahnya. Hal kurang intelek dan tidak sopan. Menjatuhkan somasi pemecatan dan sebagainya. Membiarkan para pembeli menyaksikan kekejaman seorang pria bertubuh tambun. Melihat ada embun mulai mengepul di pinggir kantung mata si pelayan.

"_Pardon, Sir_. Memang akulah yang bersikeras memaksa agar karyawan Anda menghitung kembali total belanjaan ini, tetapi menurutku tidak sepenuhnya berasal dari kesalahan karyawan Anda. Mengingat—lihatlah kondisi toko Anda ini. Bukannya aku bermaksud mengomentari mengenai buruknya cara Anda memperlakukan karyawan magang yang salah memasukkan barang ke kantung pembeli lain atau bagaimana Anda meletakkan dua buah mesin kasir _saja_ untuk toko sebesar ini. Yah, aku tidak perlu mencari tahu tentang standar pendirian _market_." gumam si gadis, Lily Evans, enteng. Tak berani beradu mata dengan pria di sampingnya itu. Menjaga agar jantungnya tetap berada di dalam tulang rusuk.

"Kh—"

"Kurasa apa yang dikatakan nona ini sangat benar, tuan Manajer. Kesalahanku juga karena kurang memperhatikan belanjaanku sendiri. Jadi, ini hanyalah masalah antara aku dan nona di sebelahku ini. _No hard feelings?_"

Seperti balon. Wajah tuan manajer itu memerah dengan cepat. Ia menarik telunjuknya kembali. Si pelayan kasir menyulam senyum pahit.

"_Thank you, Miss. Thank you, Sir. And, I'm deeply sorry._"

"_It's ok, anyway_." sahut Lily.

Setelah urusan mengemas sisa belanjaan dan menyetor uang belanjaan menggunakan pecahan duapuluh Euro, Lily melengos. Melupakan masih ada masalah lain yang ikut mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Jangan bilang aku harus berhutang satu kaleng makanan kucing padamu, Miss—"

Lily bergidik. Ia menoleh sebentar lalu merapatkan diri ke dinding. "E-Evans."

"Oke, Miss Evans. Apakah itu artinya aku harus—"

"_Frap-frapucinno! _Kau bisa membayarnya dengan segelas _frapucinno _di kedai _Burks_." potongnya cepat. Ia mendengar pria itu terkekeh.

"_Sure_. Kedai favoritku, ngomong-ngomong."

Satu langkah terdengar dari arah sepatu si pria. Ia berdiri tepat di samping kiri Lily. Mengikuti langkahnya yang mirip robot mekanik. Tepat di area parkiran mobil, ia meminta Lily untuk menunggu hingga ia mengeluarkan mobil VW silver keluaran tahun 80-an itu menyelip di antara deretan mobil modern lainnya. Bunyi klakson adalah tanda untuk si gadis masuk dan duduk di samping kursi pengemudi. Oh, ia merasa sangat tua sekarang. Seperti film _Sound of Music._

Katakan pertemuan di hari kedua ini adalah permainan nasib. Seperti bagaimana ia sengaja meninggalkan kaleng makanan Crosshanks—kucing milik keponakannya di Scotlandia—di meja kasir tadi.

.

.

.

Suasana yang terbilang tidak biasa untuk Lily Evans menikmati segelas _frapucinno _dingin. Untung saja ia belum mendapati pelayan yang pernah dicobanya untuk diinterogerasi perihal detil selain nama dari pria yang sudah mentraktirnya—mengganti sekaleng makanan kucingnya—itu. Berpura-pura mengamati tembok dan bukannya wajah pria di seberang mejanya sudah menjadi kebiasaan buruk. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

_Berhentilah bersikap konyol, Evans! Lihatlah ke depan dan tatap pria yang sudah mengusik kewarasanmu selama sebulan terakhir dengan pandangan normal!_

Sebuah tamparan membuat merah di pipi Lily.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Uh?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh sehingga kau berkali-kali menepuk pipimu? Apa aku terlihat aneh? Ah, kulitku yang teramat pucat terkadang mengganggu pengelihatan orang di sekitarku. Ditambah lagi warna rambut dan iris mataku yang kadang saling tidak berkorelasi." cicit pria itu sembari mengangkat cangkir _latte-_nya. Bibirnya yang merah muda menyingkirkan logika gadis di hadapannya.

"Bu-bukan! Bukan itu kok. Aku hanya—_err—_ter-ter—"

"_Ter—?"_

"Terkejut, _yeah_. _Well, _sebenarnya aku—"

"Aku sering melihatmu. Duduk di meja terpojok. Kau hobi membaca, _no? _Hal yang aneh adalah menurutku kau tipikal yang membenci _fashion _masa kini, tetapi tebakanku salah saat kulihat kau menutupi wajah tinggi-tinggi dengan majalah Runway. Haha."

_Itu hanya kamuflase, tuan jenius. _

Senyum hangat dan lembut itu terpatri lagi di wajahnya. "_My bad. _Namaku Remus John. Murid-muridku lebih sering memanggilku dengan sebutan _Moony_—katanya wajahku mirip tokoh fiksi _werewolf _dan semacamnya. Legenda urban yang tersebar di daerah pedesaan. Kuharap mereka tidak menamaiku dengan pilihan kata itu atas dasar kebengisanku dalam menghadapi anak-anak yang hobi membolos dan tidak mengerjakan tugas."

Lily terbengong. Menangkup rahang yang akan terjatuh. Dan, berusaha menyulam senyum.

"Pilihan yang bagus untuk mengurangi efek musim panas, kurasa." Buru-buru Lily mengangkat sepasang alisnya. Mata Remus tepat mengarah pada gelas bening setinggi trofi kampiun yang diletakkan hanya beberapa senti dari ujung hidung sang novelis. "Tapi tidak seenak buatan nenekku. Pie apel di sini juga enak. Pernah mencobanya?"

"Sebisa mungkin seorang gadis akan berusaha mengurangi takaran kalori. Dan, pie apel termasuk dalam daftar makanan dengan indeks glikemik tinggi. _No offence, _tapi kakek dan nenekku meninggal akibat diabetes." Setelah memberi penutup dengan senyum singkat, barulah Remus berkedip. Setidaknya ia bisa memahami terkadang seseorang tak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya begitu saja pada orang lain sekalipun berbentuk saran dan kritik. Pria itu termenung dan mengamati Lily menggerakkan-gerakkan pupil matanya ke segala arah. Grogi. "Apa?" lanjutnya.

Remus menggeleng. "Tadinya aku berpikir semua gadis memiliki idealisme yang sama. Aku melihatnya melalui kacamataku sebagai seorang guru. Tapi kadang-kadang, ada satu yang sulit dipahami. Apakah kau adalah salah satunya, Ms Evans?"

"Lily, _by the way_. Formalitas cukup menggelikan bagiku. Itu kalau kau tidak hidup di lingkungan kerajaan yang _oh _sangat mengagungkan formalitas dan sebagainya." Potongnya. Ia menyedot _frapucinno _hingga mengeluarkan suara mengganggu. "_Sorry_. Dan, menjawab pertanyaanmu, ya kurasa aku termasuk dalam kategori anomali. Saat gadis-gadis usia limabelas tahun sudah mengenakan _tampon _saat datang bulan, aku akan lari ke kamar toilet terpojok untuk mengenakan pembalut biasa."

Pipi _Moony _memerah karena menahan tawa. Ia berdehem kecil sebelum memajukan tubuhnya kembali. Sorot matanya seolah ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Demi kaus kaki, seorang pelayan tiba-tiba datang menghampiri meja mereka. Yang sialnya papan bertuliskan '_Annie' _tersemat sempurna di bagian depan seragamnya. Lily menoleh cepat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Mr. Lupin?"

_Jangan lihat. Jangan lihat. Jangan lihat._

"Ya. Aku ingin memesan pie pisang? Potongan kecil dengan ekstra susu rendah lemak."

"_Pie pisang ekstra susu rendah lemak. Ukuran kecil. _Baiklah, ada pesanan lain?" tanya pelayan bernama Annie itu. Pelanggan tetapnya menggeleng pelan. Ia pun merespon dengan anggukan. Lalu, berbalik dengan luwes.

Yang kemudian ia melupakan sesuatu. Annie berhenti di samping kursi Lily, berusaha mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu yang tertuju sepenuhnya pada jendela yang terbuka. Rasa terhimpit benda berat menarik Lily ke posisi semula. Si pelayan memekik girang seperti menemui satu hal paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Tawa kecut si novelis bersahutan dengan celotehan Annie.

"Apakah itu artinya Anda berhutang sesuatu pada saya, eh Miss?"

Satu sudut bibir Lily menjadi kaku. Lidahnya kelu. Ingin rasanya menghantam wajahnya keras-keras ke tembok. Naas, ia hanya menyipitkan mata, mengancam dengan tatapan.

"Ooh, aku tahu. Ini semacam permainan _mata-mata _oleh agen Interpol ya?" sahut Annie menambahi. Lilly mendapati Remus semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Buru-buru gadis itu memotong.

"Kurasa ini adalah kesalahpahaman. Aku tidak—"

"_Well, _semoga Anda berdua bahagia." Sebelum menghilang, pelayan bernama Annie itu menyebutkan kata-kata tabu yang super imbisil. Kebodohan di antara seribu kebodohan akibat konklusi tanpa pemikiran lebih lanjut. Perlu dicatat, tidak sepenuhnya adalah kesalahan Annie semata melainkan juga riwayat potongan skenario yang tercipta ketika seorang penulis novel stress tengah terduduk sepi seperti orang tolol di kursi terpojok dan berusaha mengintai dari jarak dekat seorang pria yang menurutnya cukup misterius. Lalu, betapa konyolnya ia saat mencecari pertanyaan demi pertanyaan tentang sosok pria bernama Remus John Lupin itu kepada seorang pelayan. Akhir kata, kala si novelis stress dan Remus John Lupin duduk berbagi meja bersama, dapat disimpulkan bahwa keduanya adalah _star crossed lovers. _Ide lunatik untuk menciptakan sastra fisik berbau opera sabun.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk Lily membersihkan otaknya dari apapun itu yang kini mengganggunya. Termasuk wajah seorang pelayan menyebalkan bernama Annie. Kini, ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Menahan malu.

"_So…" _Remus memulai. Lily menelan ludah.

"Oke! Aku tahu ini adalah kesalahan fatal dan terberat yang kulakukan sebagai manusia selain mengolok-olok editorku yang memuakkan itu. Dan, _yes, yes! _Aku—mengawasimu. Tepatnya, memperhatikanmu. Tambahan, aku bukan semacam gadis maniak yang hobi mengintai orang asing dengan menyambangi tempat-tempat yang sering didatangi oleh orang itu. Aku hanya—penasaran. Kau dan kebiasaan anehmu itu. Memilih kursi yang sama setiap harinya. Meminum minuman yang sama setiap harinya. Memasukkan lima buah balok gula sekaligus—_for Merlin sake! _Aku bahkan mengingat jumlah balok gula yang kau masukkan! Saat kau mengerutkan alis setiap kali membaca _entah apa itu _dari balik meja. Dan _yeah_, kau sukses membuatku terlihat seperti gadis berusia duapuluhenam tahun yang mengidap kelainan bernama _menguntit_."

Dengan tarikan nafas panjang, Lily kembali tenang. Berusaha menghindari tatapan balik Moony.

Sontak, ia menerima jawaban dalam bentuk kekehan. "Sudah lega?"

"Hm. Maaf. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Aku hanya duduk di kursi terpojok kedai ini, menikmati segelas _frapucinno _yang sangat lezat, dan mencoba untuk tetap hidup dengan cara mengkhayalkan banyak hal. Sedangkan kau di sana, duduk di kursi itu, terkena sinar terpaan matahari seperti seorang dewa, lalu melihatmu berada di dunia lain yang aku yakin berada tak jauh dari universal dalam bacaanmu. Aku sudah kehilangan sebagian besar dari sensasi itu. Bahkan, aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus memu—"

"Kau sangat pandai dalam mengingat hal detil." Kali ini Remus memotong. Telunjuknya mengetuk sisi meja di samping cangkirnya. Ia nyengir.

Lily mengudikkan bahunya. "Kelebihan seorang novelis?"

"Hal detil tidak selau bermakna saat kau ingin membangun _sensasi _apapun yang kau katakan tadi, Lily." Cara Remus menyebut kata Lily terdengar sangat sensual. Menciptakan getar membekukan di sepanjang tulang belakang gadis itu.

Gadis itu memutar mata. Mendengus. "Oh yeah? Tetapi, _hal detil _telah membawa berjuta-juta sastra epik, Mr Moony. Kata _kecupan _akan terdengar biasa saja kecuali kau menambahinya dengan bumbu detil tentang _ugh _bagaimana ya—seperti itu. Dan, _anyway, _boleh kutahu buku yang membuatku sudah bersusah payah memberi deskrip detil tentangmu tadi?"

"Kurasa kau tidak akan mau mendengar judulnya." tampik Moony sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Terlebih sinopsisnya."

Kesal, Lily mengerucutkan bibir sekaligus keningnya. "Kenapa begitu? Aku seorang novelis. Sedikit banyak aku bisa memberi rekomendasi mengenai sastra apapun."

Remus merebahkan punggungnya di alas kursi. Memasang posisi santai. "Yahh, sepertinya menyembunyikannya pun takkan berguna. Mungkin sedikit bocoran, oke?"

"Oke."

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin kau membayangkan sebuah planet yang gersang dengan populasinya yang kian berkurang akibat perang dan bencana alam. Di masa depan, sekumpulan orang dalam suatu organisasi sukses menerbangkan sekitar separuh populasi umat manusia dari planet biru itu ke sebuah planet kembar—masih di tata surya kita. Dalam waktu berdekade lamanya, tujuh generasi telah terbentuk di planet itu. Tetapi, keanehan mulai terjadi. Beberapa manusia yang dianggap memiliki kode genetik sempurna membunuh sesamanya. Mereka berubah liar seperti binatang tak berakal. Tak disangka, virus aneh bertebaran di angkasa planet kembar dan bermutasi selama tujuh generasi itu dilahirkan. Kemudian, menyebabkan manusia-manusia itu bertransformasi layaknya zombie. Kesimpulan yang tepat untuk mengakhiri penderitaan itu hanyalah dengan kembali ke planet nenek moyang mereka, yaitu _mother earth_."

Sepasang rubi tak berkedip selama beberapa saat. Ia terdiam. Menahan nafas.

"Karena kau menyukai detil, maka aku memberimu sinopsis detil. Kurasa penulisnya bernama _Lilium regale_. Nama latin untuk bunga _lili, no?_"

Lily menggigit bibirnya. Memerhatikan vas mawar sintetik itu lekat-lekat.

"Oh, itu baru volume pertama. Masih ada lanjutannya berkisar penolakan manusia primitif bumi di masa depan terhadap kehadiran manusia dari planet kembar itu. _Ending_ yang cukup mengesankan untuk ukuran fiksi ilmiah. Hanya saja—penulisnya berkata ingin melanjutkan serial berjudul _Utopia _itu menjadi trologi, buktinya hingga lima tahun berlalu dan seri ketiga konon masihlah rumor yang menyebar tak tentu arah di internet. Sayang sekali, bukan?"

Sesaat kemudian, dua pasang iris berbeda warna bertemu. Remus menahan mata Lily. Tapi mengakhirinya dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal, Lily?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau berhenti menulis?"

"Apakah itu butuh alasan spesifik?"

"Jika _itu _yang kau maksud sangat membuatmu tersiksa dan frustasi, ya."

Desisan bercampur dengusan. Lily mencibir. "Kurasa itu normal di kalangan penulis."

"_Normal. _Sepengetahuanku, tak ada satupun hal yang dapat menghalangi seorang penulis untuk menggambarkan imajinasinya di atas selembar kertas kosong. Katakan padaku jika sesuatu lain yang menghentikanmu bermimpi berasal dari dalam dirimu sendiri, Lily."

Rasanya seperti menggenggam balon berisi air yang besar. Menahannya agar tidak pecah. Tetapi, volume air yang semakin mendesak sisa ruang dalam balon memaksanya untuk tetap pecah. Seperti degup jantung Lily. Ia bisa meraba desir aliran darahnya di tiap ujung jemarinya. Remus tidak memberi kesempatan untuknya bernafas.

"Itulah tabiat seorang fans atau _haters _dan apapun namanya itu." ejek Lily. "Akulah yang paling tahu kapan harus kembali menulis, Mr. Moony. Hanya aku!"

Bersikap datar. Tenang. Remus menguasai keadaan. "Termasuk kapan harus membuka mata selebar-lebarnya bahwa sebenarnya kau hanya ingin dikasihani oleh fans-fansmu yang masih setia itu? Lily, _please, _perlukah aku mengulang-ulangi hingga kau mati bosan kenapa kau _tak harus _hidup dengan ribuan penggemar lunatik dan fanatikmu itu? Bahkan, da Vinci hanya membutuhkan satu wanita saja sebelum hidupnya yang tak berarti itu berubah sefantastik ini di abad ke-19. _He only needs one person. _Dan itu adalah sosok wanita di dalam lukisan itu."

Memutar mata. Memijit kening. "Itu tidak membuktikan apapun, Mr. Moony."

"Membuktikan segalanya, Lily Evans."

"Tsk." Lily berdecak. "Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Membuatku _membuka mata selebar-lebarnya _agar tidak lagi mengasihani diri sendiri dan berbuat sesuatu? Ya, aku sudah mencobanya, Mr. Moony. Dan, terakhir kali aku berusaha membuka _notebook, _semuanya memburam. Seolah imajinasiku sudah terhisap oleh badai."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Sebenarnya kau butuh motivasi."

"Dan, sekarang seorang fans _terselubung _sedang berusaha memaksa penulis favoritnya untuk melanjutkan dwilogi Utopia itu?" tanya Lily bernada submisif. Remus menggeleng. "Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau menulisnya atau mengetiknya. Aku ingin membaca seluruh kelanjutannya dari sudut perspektifmu. Kau dan hanya _kau_."

Segala konversasi ini berujung runyam. Lily, di satu sisi ingin menyusun benteng yang lebih tinggi dan bukannya menghancurkannya saat invasi musuh mulai menghampiri melalui terowongan yang tidak terduga sebelumnya. Ia melirik tetapi tidak benar-benar menatap balik.

"Huh, kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu dan akan merasa puas karenanya. _Hahh, _aku berhenti karena s_tuck _dengan semua yang menganggap tulisanku terlampau idealis dan teror _fanmail_. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan mengirimiku paket berisi otak kucing. Menjijikkan."

Senyum teduh Moony menganti kerutan di lekukan wajahnya tadi. "Apa itu cukup membuatmu berhenti berimajinasi? Sebab, percaya atau tidak, aku sangat mengagumi tulisanmu, Lily. Kau berbakat dalam hal detil."

Remus mendengar Lily mendengus kembali. Menunduk untuk merangkai jemari-jemari kurus nan lentik itu di atas pangkuannya.

"Terdengar _cliché._"

"Oh ya?"

Lily menekan rapat kedua bibirnya. Terdiam sejenak. Suara maskulin Remus mengalun bersama melodi _blues._

"Entahlah. Aku bingung."

"Sesuatu mengganggumu dan jelas itu adalah kotak imajinasimu."

Tawa Lily terdengar hambar. "Aku bukan lagi gadis kecil yang mengharapkan peri-peri atau _troll _yang bersemayam dalam _kotak imajinasiku _meledak seperti bom atom. Sekarang berbeda. Sangat berbeda."

"Lalu, apa bedanya?" potong Moony. Menyisakan seorang Lily yang memasang ekspresi absurd.

"Percakapan ini membuatku semakin sinting, Mr. Moony." keluhnya. Alih-alih menatap pejalan kaki di balik kaca jendela. "Penulis sepertiku adalah sepotong kecil dari piringan pie apel yang sangat manis. Mungkin hanya pinggirnya yang sudah legam. Tidak peduli dengan bagian tengahnya yang dipenuhi krim dan saus buah."

"Nah, sekarang kau menggunakan anekdot pie apel. Jujur, itu jauh memusingkan, Lily."

Musik _blues _dalam kedai membiarkan Lily dan Remus berpikir dalam benak masing-masing.

"Intinya, Mr. Moony—Intinya adalah—"

"Intinya adalah kau sudah mencoba untuk keluar dari wilayah persembunyianmu itu. Lalu, melakukan ekspedisi dan membangun dunia baru. Tapi, aku ingin melihatmu melangkah lebih jauh lagi daripada itu. Jauh, jauh di luar tata surya kita." tutur Moony setengah berbisik. Ujung jemarinya menyentuh gelas _frapucinno _Lily. "Tepatnya, seorang penggemar terselubung sedang berusaha menyelamatkan utopia penulis favoritnya dari terkaman kegelapan. Tidakkah itu cukup?"

Bening embun mulai terjatuh tanpa diminta. Bahu Lily bergetar. Ia semakin menundukkan wajah. Menangkup kesepiannya dengan jemari tangan yang dahulu telah menghasilkan begitu banyak tulisan indah. Dan, semua utopianya sirna akibat siksaan para fans setengah waras yang menuntut realita. Sesungguhnya, seorang penulis bukanlah apa yang tercipta oleh pembaca tetapi terbentuk dari apa yang dipercayai olehnya seorang. Hal itu terbukti saat Lily mengamati pria aneh dengan cangkir _latte-_nya itu setiap hari. Setiap _hari_.

Remus memajukan tubuhnya. Berjengit untuk menghapus airmata Lily. Ia melihat gadis itu berusaha tertawa seperti penyuka hal detil.

"_Sorry. My bad_." bisiknya ditengah-tengah isak kecil.

"_No prob_."

Tawa renyah Lily membuat Remus mencubit gemas pipi gadis itu.

"Kau ingin tahu sebuah rahasia?"

"Apa?"

"Sejujurnya, mencoba mengiringmu untuk berkunjung setiap hari ke kedai ini bukanlah hal sulit. Aku tahu kau menyukai sosok misterius. Bagian dari pengembangan karakter yang ingin kau bentuk. Salah satu kebutuhan para novelis. Bukan begitu?"

"Hmm. Licik."

Moony terkekeh-kekeh. Ia menyisakan jeda tipis dengan ujung hidung milik Lily yang sedikit memerah akibat menangis. "Apakah itu juga berarti kita impas?"

Lily mengangkat alisnya. Pria di hadapannya semakin memutus jarak tipis keduanya. Membuat rasa lembab dan basah di bibir si gadis. Campuran _latte _dan _frapucinno, _tentu.

"Edisi saling memata-matai?"

Syok. Tidak. Lebih daripada itu. Seperti ingin meledak. Lily benar-benar akan meledak seperti granat.

"Kuasumsikan itu adalah kecupan pertamamu. Ah, _kecupan—_rasanya basah, memberi sensasi kejut listrik, dan manis sekaligus. Begitu detil yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Kau membuat kesimpulan sendiri."

"Yaah, dibutuhkan untuk mengembalikan _mood_?"

Oke. Lily Evans merasa tidak butuh waktu lama hanya untuk membuat pria misterius berwajah teduh ini menelan kembali kata-katanya. Tetapi, sebelum aksi saling serang menyerang itu terjadi, sepiring pie pisang telah tersaji di tengah-tengah meja mereka.

"_Thanks, Annie._"

Baru kali ini rasanya Lily tidak terlalu malu ataupun tidak terlalu ingin menghajar wajah seseorang. Ia tersenyum. Cukup lebar. Teramat lebar.

Setelah Annie melengos pergi, Remus berbisik rendah.

"Setelah ini, pulanglah, sapalah nenek pemilik apartemenmu itu, lalu aku akan membantumu berberes-beres dengan isi kamar apartemenmu yang mungkin lebih menyeramkan dari kandang kuda." Akibatnya, Remus menerima tinju di lengannya dari Lily. "Oke, oke. Lalu, aku ingin melihatmu menulis lagi. Kau adalah novelis terhebat sepanjang universal ini diciptakan, Lily Evans. Aku tahu itu karena aku membaca setiap _detil _tulisanmu. Kalau kau punya masalah dengan teror para fans fanatik dan lunatik, maka itu artinya mereka akan berurusan denganku—yah itu tergantung dengan _apa _kau akan membayarku. Haha."

Bibir Lily mengeriput. Ia menekuk wajahnya. Mencomot tanpa ampun pie pisang dengan sendok dan pisau kue. Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela. Tersenyum pias.

"Aku akan berusaha."

"Hanya _berusaha_?" tuntut Moony. Kedua alisnya berkerut, seperti kebiasaannya.

"Oke! Aku hanya akan menulis kalau kau berhenti memelototiku dengan tatapan memelas seperti itu, _for Merlin sake, _Mr. Moony!"

"Yeah, yeah. Itu semangat yang ingin kulihat dari seorang _Lilium regale_."

Keduanya tergelak tawa. Berbagi satu hari di mana awal dari segalanya akan tertulis melalui diorama hidup. Skenario demi skenario dari bab-bab yang tertuang secara indah.

Antara seorang penggemar dan penulis favoritnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. =)_**


End file.
